His Protecter, Her Treasure
by ElementicTheLegendaryWolf
Summary: If Tekina had come back earlier than she did, things in the final battle may have changed...


_**So...yeah. Decided to make something to announce my return. Guess what? It's an AU of the climax of the second season of the MKR anime. It's if Tekina (from The Seven Prayers, another fanfic I'm working on) had come back earlier, during the invasion, or possibly even the first season. A few (read: A TON OF) changes to what happens as well, including a bunch of angst, YEAY. Only a oneshot tho...mreh. Anyway...BEGIN!**_

I knew he had gone through a lot, but...this was too much.

I'd come back earlier than I expected. I remember Clef's face when he saw me and Kitan. He was both surprised, and relieved. We had time to catch up, and I got the gist of what was happening...what HAD happened. I had been concerned when I came back to a dying country...Clef had seemed a bit upset about saying it, so I didn't pressure him to say anything he wasn't comfortable with.

I had met the Magic Knights-Hikaru, Umi, and Fuu. They were also upset over the death of the Princess...they had caused it, but I didn't blame them. But that wasn't today.

I stared at the battleship through the screen above us. It scared me. I glanced at the others, who had dragon features like my horns, the other Dragon Guardians. A young orange haired girl wearing a small purple dress and no shoes who had tiny dragon wings, a black-haired boy wearing a grey suit and black loafers with a dragon tail, and another boy, brown haired this time, with an orange vest, black pants, and sandles with claws. My own horns felt uncomfortable on my head...I didn't know why. I then looked at Samuel. After rescuing him from Akuma, he had helped in the battle.

Then I turned to Clef...he looked exhausted. I remembered when he had teleported everyone back, then collapsed. It had scared me greatly. And that stubbornness of his kept him from letting us help him...

The ship started to charge an attack, and Clef moved fast. He casted a shield spell, I knew that much. When it hit, the aftermath didn't matter. I didn't see the damage, nor the ship on screen, not even my own brother. All I saw was Clef's body on the floor, and my heart felt like it was about to stop beating. I rushed over, but he got up himself. Even so, I saw the fear on his face...the pain.

The Magic Knights and the others were heading out, leaving me and Ferio in charge of watching over Clef. Ferio held him up, while I stayed near them, just in case.

After a while, I looked up again. My eyes widened when I saw that the Autozam Commander's robot had gotten past the knights, and was now attacking the barrier. I see the pain on Clef's face when the first shot hits, and I want to go out there, transform, and blow the damn robot up. The whole Autozam fleet in fact. But not now. I wasn't leaving him. Now a continuous barrage was being fired, and it scared me seeing how much pain he was taking. All I could do was clutch his hand, letting Ferio keep the mage standing. To my surprise, he positioned his hand so that he was holding it as well, and I felt it clench around my fingers when the barrier was hit.

Then he gasped, and looks off into space. I couldn't tell what was happening, but after a moment, he gasped again, quieter this time. And then...he said that monsters had entered the castle. How? I didn't know, and Ferio wondered if they had gotten through the barrier, though Clef shook his head-smaller than what made me comfortable.

He tried to tell us what it was, but...then the barrier fissured. He cried out in pain, and it filled me with fright and anger. Fright for his safety, and anger at the commander for putting him through this. Ferio and I caught him.

"I'm alright now..."

Even now he's a horrible liar, like he was when we were kids. He's drenched in sweat, and I can see pain clear on his face. Even when young, he had been so reserved...and to see him like this...I've said it before, but it scared me beyond belief.

He said to go tell the others. I didn't want to leave him, and from the expression on his face, neither did Ferio. Clef then said that they needed to protect the land the Emeraude loved. It was essential. I met eyes with Ferio, giving him a look that said 'I'll stay here.' He nodded, then ran out of the room. I take over supporting Clef, putting my free hand around him. I could feel the hand holding my own clench mine, and I gently brought him closer. I felt his weight rest on my shoulder, and I realized it. He was putting his faith in me, and I wasn't about to let him down.

A few moments passed, and then I heard her. Debonair. I saw her appear on the screen above us. I looked down at Clef, and now noticed the intense fear on his face. He was sincerely frightened...again, it scared me as well, but more than before. I can feel his body shaking. He's always tried to hide his fear, but he couldn't any longer. I gently squeezed his hand, trying to let him know that I was still there. Even though he's obviously still scared, I could feel and see him calm down a little. I even heard him mutter a little "thank you".

Then I saw something I wish I didn't. Debonair vanished, and behind her was Akuma's own battleship. It's black and dark purple, has tons of cannons...and it was heading straight towards the castle. The knights and even Autozam cease the battle to watch, and I can feel an aura of fear and confusion. I then realized it after it was too late.

The Barrier spell made the own castle's damage Clef's damage, not just the barrier.

A missle fired at the castle, and the look of pain once again appeared on Clef's face. Only this time, it was much stronger. He cried out in pain like when the barrier fissured. The castle didn't even sustane any damage. It was all taking affect on HIS body, his soul...

He looked up at me, like he was expecting me to go after Akuma. I frowned and shook my head. "Not while you're in this state..." His eyes widened before softening, and he looked up at the screen.

What happened next...it seriously made me both frightened and furious.

Akuma charged up a strong attack and fired it. At this point, I knew that damn animal knew about Clef's condition. As soon as the attack hit the castle, Clef cried out again...and coughed up blood. I gasped, my eyes wide. He started breathing heavily, even worse than one of my own problems...Akuma attacked more, causing him to cough up even more blood.

I was furious, but I wasn't leaving him in this state.

Akuma was most likely trying to get rid of Clef...probably to make me lose confidence in myself. His staff cluttered out of his hand and onto the floor. His now free hand shakily reached out and clutched my arm. I held him close...it might not help, but what he needed, what he WANTED right now, was the confirmation that I was still there, that I wasn't leaving him anytime soon.

As the attacks continued, his body took toll. At the end of the barrage, he's completely pale, his face is completely drenched in sweat, and there are tears in his eyes, which are squeezed shut. I could feel his aura filled with fear and pain, and his hands were clutching me like a lifeline. I still held him, though often my eyes darted to the puddle of blood that he had coughed up during the barrage.

I closed my eyes, and my horns allowed me to see inside the battleship. Akuma had the sickest smile on his face, and it angered me. He KNEW Clef was going through this, and he LIKED IT.

Three beams then shot at the ship. It was the three other Dragon Guardians. They attacked the battleship, and eventually caused it to retreat. I was relieved, but something took that away. I felt the grip on my lighten, and when I looked down, Clef had fallen unconscious. He looked horrible in this state. I nudged him gently. "C-Clef?"

No response.

"Clef?"

Still no response.

"CLEF!"

Even when I yelled, no response came. I felt his pulse...it was barely there. His breathing was slow as well.

It turns out my yelling did something though, as I heard fast running approach the throne room. Everyone-the knights (except Hikaru for some reason), Caldina, Ferio, Presea, Lafarga, Ascot, Lantis, the other guardians, and even Mokona and Primera-all barged in and gasped when they saw Clef's condition. I picked him up, settling him in my arms, and glanced at the blood on the floor. I'm pretty sure everyone knew what it was, because they rushed over instantly. Samuel lifted his hand, as if he would try to heal him, but then dropped it to his side. That wouldn't help now, neither would Fuu's magic.

I walked out of the crowd, and out of the room, still carrying Clef. The closer I got to his room, the faster I went. When I got there, I put him down on his bed.

I took off his outer robes and the ribbon-like things he wore, just leaving him in that shirt and those pants he wore under those big white sheets. He didn't seem to have any actual damage on him...

I then removed the headdress, and put my hand on his forehead. It was as sweat-drenched as the rest of his face. Clef looked so vunerable then...it made me realize how much pain and fear he was hiding from all of us.

Clutching his hand, I stayed there, waiting for him to wake up.

lllllllllll

It had been a while...and he still didn't wake up. I frowned as I watched him. Then, I was convinced. If Samuel or the other guardians were there, they'd have been throwing a fit in response to what incantation I was about to use...

I concentrated, and closed my eyes. I gently put my hand to Clef's forehead, and said one thing.

"Dive."

I felt the energy swirl around me and engulf my body...and when I opened my eyes, I was floating in the air, in a plain void, wearing a white dress that covered my feet and no shoes. My hair was down, showing it was much longer than even my own body. Below me was an area that...I couldn't quite make out until I got closer.

There was a hill with a torn-up and abandoned house on top...the large house of the caretaker we stayed with when children. I remembered this place...the state that I had last seen the area in. I looked behind me, and saw the familier graveyard. No tombstones, just mounds of dirt that covered the bodies. Most in the front were ones the kids like us made for our deceased parents when we first came. I remembered the first time I dived-it had been to Clef's mind that time as well, and it was the same exact place back then. In that case...

I ignored the house and ran into the graveyard. And there he was, in front of two graves with small lavender petals scattered over them...

Yeah...Clef's parents liked lavender flowers, I think he said.

This time, his posture was different. Last time, he was simply sitting in front of the graves. This time...the scene broke my heart. He was curled up in a ball, hugging his knees...then I remembered. He had hidden it from the others, but today...it was the anniversary (if you can really call it that) of the death of his parents...I could hear faint sobs coming from him. I blinked when I noticed something. His clothes were ripped, and covered in dry blood. Whatever damage he took from the castle back in the battle was shown here...

Apparently my steps caught his attention. He slowly looked up at me. I saw tears in his eyes. He sadly smiled. "Can't leave me alone even in my mind, can you?" I lightly chuckled. "You know me." I sat down next to him. "You feeling ok?" I think he could tell I meant that by what had happened during the battle.

He frowned, not answering. The answer was obvious. Looking at him up close made me realize that the version of his body that his mind formed was slightly faded. Did this represent the condition he was in?

I put my hand on his shoulder. He blinked and looked up at me, a confused look on his face. I frowned softly. "Clef...you know you don't have to hide this from everyone." He blinked again. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that you always push yourself past your limit...and you hide your suffering from us as much as you can...I understand you're worried for us, but...we're also worried for you. And something as important as this..." I glanced at the graves of his parents. "...you don't have to hide it. Just like you're here for us...we're here for you."

He looked at the ground. For a moment, I was worried I had upset him, but that feeling passed in an instant.

He suddenly turned to face me and feel into my arms. I could hear him crying into my chest. Gently, I wrapped my arms around him, letting him cry. "I-I miss th-them..." he said quietly. I felt my own tears begin to form. "I understand." I held him close.

After a bit, we pulled away from each other. I stared at him. To the others, we were very close friends, but...I felt more than that. Ok...I loved him. I have for a while, ever since we were kids. Back then, it was a small crush, though.

I frowned. "Clef, you...you're coming back...right?" He softly smiled, his eyes now tearless. "Of course, Tekina." I smiled as well as I felt the energy that had brought me in start to pull me out. We shared one last smile before I left his mind.

lllllll

I reappeared in the same place I was when I went in, at the same time-an effect of diving. I rested on my knees-diving always wore me out. I looked back at Clef. He didn't look so unconscious now, rather than sleeping. I checked...his pulse was better, as was his breathing. _Phew._

I heard a grunt from him, and watched as his eyes slowly opened. I smiled. "Thank goodness..." He smiled softly back. "I promised, didn't I?" Though...he still looked exhausted. I felt tired too.

Clef then reached out for my hand. I gently held his hand as I whispered "Everyone's out there fighting...so continue to rest, alright?" He nodded before closing his eyes. Tired myself, I layed my head down on his bed, right next to him. Our hands still interlocked, the two of us slowly went to sleep...

()()()()()()()()()()

**_IS THIS PAIRING CUTE YET?_**

**_Ok, seriously, how can you not love them? X3_**

**_Anyway, it took me pretty much all afternoon to write this...it was worth it. Angst and fluff and danger...perfect mix, don'tcha think? XD_**

**_Something like this may happen in The Seven Prayers...and the Dragon Guardian thing will definently come into play. Keep an eye out for the next chapter of that story, as this was a simple oneshot ^^_**

**_Thank yall, and gday!_**

**_Tis made for my new friendles Down and Milieva._**


End file.
